Woffo
Woffo is located in the Kernvalley, In Between N.K.V borders and Bodfish borders. technically, Woffo is a free township, acting as a middle zone for traders from Bodfish and New Kernville to do their business, and enjoy the towns other attractions. recently, it has been recieving many troops from the N.K.V militia, who are technically their on leave. however, their leave consists of patrolling Woffo territories and generally being pains to Bodfishers. Woffo is located where Wofford heights used to be, and consists of mostly Pre-War buildings being used as houses, while ancient businesses serve as locations for new ones. The Town Hall, for example, is inside the Old Elks lodge, and the Woffo Militia is centered in the old Petro-Chico Gas Station next door. Locations Harlies Market Harlies market is a fairly big store, with a Brahmin area outside for N.K.V and Bodfish traders to business. The inside caters mostly to locals, but also caters to travellers and traders alike. Harlies sells mostly food and clothing, but also keeps a stock of casual weaponry, and some more heavy weapons for those who know the password. Town Hall Town Hall is located along mainstreet Woffo, with two militia members outside at all times. It has a large central space, for the rare town meetings, which are usually only held during times of crisis, or times of severe punishment. The militia is ordered to bring any criminals back to the Hall, where they will face public humiliation and torture, depending on the crime in question. There is an upstairs room where the mayor operates. His desk is chock full of Whiskey, Healing Powder, and Slasher, and the cabinet has a variety of weapons, including a light Assault Rifle and Riot Shot-Gun. However, the residential district directly behind the Town-Hall is called the Ghetto, and is full of Thugs, Drugs, and other less savory activities. The Mayor allows all of this to run in exchange for cuts of the action. Militia Building The militia keeps its' armory at the old Petro-Chico gas station and repair shop. The stations store is where they keep their Light Assault Rifles, 10mm. Pistols, and suits of light Combat Armor painted Yellow and Orange. The old mechanics shop houses several working securitrons and Mr. Gutsies that are only ever put on patrol in times of emergency. they too, are painted yellow and orange. the armor and robots are flourescent at night, taking minuses at hide during the night-time. Bernadellos Bordello Bernadello operates out of the ghetto, the section of Woffo that is lower on the hill in which the town is set upon. From a pre-War storage area, he runs a brothel, where anyones pleasures can be found for a price. Bernadello keeps his own mercenary army, which is stationed in two of the storage units. The hookers and stripeprs live elsewhere, but sell their services here. There is a bar on the upper slope of the area, and the lower area has seveal storage containers turned into bedrooms and private show-rooms. The mercenaries under Bernadellos control paint their Laether Armor with Green stripes on the sleeves, and Red crscent moons on the back, bernadellos symbol. The 4-Square Church Four Square church has been abandoned for decades in this pleasure Town. But, recently, a group of people known as the followers of the apocalypse bought the building from the Mayor, setting up the First Hospital in Woffo. Mostly, they see gun and stab wounds, but they also deal with diseases that seem rampant in the area, and cater to chemical addictions and radiation sickness. It's current problem seems to be a rash of disease that is very fatal, but also spreading quicker than usual amongst outside traders and soldiers. NCR outpost Whiskey The local NCR outpost is located outside of Woffo Prior, in the cemetary house a half a mile out of town borders. The NCR Outpost has a battalion of soldiers stationed here, to monitor squads going into Woffo, Bodfish, and New Kernville. They try to keep the boys away from the Whores of Woffo, but their warnings are mostly ignored. Which has lead to a number of their troops ending up in 4-Square. The Hideout The Den, as it is affectionately known, used to cater only to Wasteland punks and pychotic trash. It was a place home to stabbings, chem abuse, and sometimes even rape of the people living around the building. When the NCR rolled through and drove off most of the raider teams, it has settled down and changed face into a tough guy bar. wasteland wanderers and caravan guards favor this place, and it still caters to the occasional thug who may or may not be a raider. The crime rate has gone down in the place, but is not gone completely. Lillians emporium Lillians emporium sells Pre-War stuff. Furniture, Rugs, Clothes, Works of Art, all sorts of pre-War things for expensive tastes. It is unknown how this stuff is gotten, but the store apparently has a heavy, private security force. They wear Red Metal Armor, and Wield Heavy Assault Rifles. People that shop there usually comment on how they watch you when you pass the basement door. Masters Blasters A veteran recently discharged from the army of the NCR on account of injuries opened the Masters Blasters store in Wofford Heights. It was a tattoo parlor before, but it now serves as an expert weaponry store. It sells mostly military equipment, such as service rifles and snipers rifles, but it also sells Heavy Armor, and low-Grade energy weapons, along with explosives. It caters to the areas caravan guards and mercenaries, but is looked upon with suspicion by the town militia. People of Interest ﻿ Mayor Monty-Meyers Charles Monty-Meyers is Mayor supreme of Woffo. He used to be the Head thug, using his team of Thugs and Ex-Raiders to take what he wanted from groups weaker than him. He is short, wears an ancient, Pre-War Hawaiin Button up, with Khaki Capris and a Straw Beach hat. He also wears Authority Glasses, for the coolness they instill. His opinion of the NCR is fluid, and his opinion of the other settlements in the Valley is just as fluid. He cares not for greater allegiances than his own, which is to the Pleasure-Town atmosphere of Woffo. He worked long and hard to establish a pleasure/Trade town where he could aquire anything he needed, from drugs to weapinry, right under anybodies nose. Now, he wants to turn an even greater profit from it, by getting an NCR Gambling license to open the first casino in the Valley. All he needs is someone brave enough to trek his request all the way to Shady Sands. Monty Splitters Monroe Splitter runs Harlies. He did not come up with the name, but found it etched all over the side of the building. Many travellers think the tall, bald man is Harlie, but really he is Just Monroe, masterful business man. He is well liked by most of Woffo, providing anything the town needs, from minor medicines to preventatives. However, his real income comes from providing heavy weapons to the Towns lesser element. He keeps stock under the counter, full of C-4, Grenade Launchers, and Missile Launchers. Any explosion in the area is likely due to his illegal weapons. Shiv Alex ''' Shiv is the head of the Militia, a bulky man with flat-top blonde hair and shining blue eyes. He wears a non-standard mercenary outfit, differing him from the rest of his militia. He carries a 9mm sidearm, and a service rifle on his back, finding its' control better than the assault rifles raw power. He is a very friendly, strangely moral fellow, who follows the mayor because he believes it's better than letting the various interests of the town ruin themselves. he doesn't know about any illegal activities in town, including the Mayors drug addiction or gambling schemes. '''Bernadello Bernadello runs the local Bordello from the storage Sea-Trains that served as the ancient communities old relic storage. He was born there, and had inherited all of the old junk. He sold much of it for Caps, instead of NCR Dollars. He runs the Bordello secretly, telling NCR authorities that it is a strip/Bar joint. He disdains the NCR, fealing they stick their noses where they don't belong. Bernadello is a reguler sized, attractive male with shoulder length brown hair and manly mustache. he wears a Red mens Sleep-Set with Silk robe, and a Rattan Cowboy Hat. His weapon is a special Sawed Off hunting Shot-gun, different from most other Sawed off Single-Barrel or Double-Barrels. Doctor Armand Diego Armond Diego is the head doctor of this arm of the Followers of the Apocalypse. He is short and wrinkled, like a peach left out in the desert. He wears authority Shaeds, and a Clean Lab coat over A Wasteland Surgeons Outfit. His head is completely bald, and he chews tobbaco. He is all full of care for the citizens of Woffo. He hates Bernadello for making these poor women whores in his Bordello, and he hates the mayor for out-lawing his shipments of medical chemicals just so that his cronies don't go out of their drug businesses in the Ghetto of Woffo. He is very busy lately, trying to cure a new flesh-Rotting disease found in Travellers, NCR soldiers passing through, and some Locals. He will accept any help in discovering the source of this disease, and will be able to give medical supplies to those who help the followers in any way. Commander Gabbs Diego Commander Gabbs Diego is in charge of Whiskey Outpost, and is also the last line of defense for his men against the vast amounts of sin in Woffo. Everyday, he has posters distributed through the NCR bases in the Valley and Beyond, and gives speeches to troops he believes have assorted with Woffos lower elements. He is just getting old, wrinkles appearing around his mouth. His hair is thinning on top, under his NCR Commanders Beret. He wears Authority Glasses, and an NCR Mantle Armor. At a young age, his brother ran off to join the Followers of the Apocalypse, leaving a bitter taste in Gabbs mouth about the whole group. After thirty years of military tours and assignments, he has accidentally reunited with his brother. Their relationship is strained, and he somewhat believes his brothers group has some-how created this disease that so affects his troops. Grover Mcgee Grover is missing both his legs, and half his left arm, along with his right eye and two testicles. He is burnt all over, has no body hair, and no teeth.....And he is the Bartender at the Hideout. Originally, when he was a Raider roaming the wastes of the Boneyeard and Bakersfield, he lost his left amr chunk to a wandering super-mutant war-party. Undaunted, he went on to loose his eye and testicles in a fire-fight between his raider team and a running force of Paladins from the Brother-Hood of Steel. When he finally settled down and set up his remaining raider team in Woffo under the guise of a criminal group, the militia rolled in, broke off his legs, and set him on fire buried in the radioactive mud of the lake bed. He came back agreeing to ally his remaining boys with the Town. He runs the Bar well, his one remaining arm still quick enough to get drinks when folks need them. He is often mistaken for a Ghoul, to which he will head but the offender and order his men cut off one of his digits. With the NCR presence in both the town and his bar, he has had to soften his ways, making it so that fewer people were hurt in his bar, lest he be blamed. He hates trouble now, and orders anyone that causes troube shall be killed out-back. Lillian Bradugo Lillian was not born on the surface. She was born in Vault 25, or "the Hidden-Vault." Inside, it is nt at all like any other Vault. The huge, domed roof provides false sunlight and nightlight, and insttead of hall-ways and rooms, there are houses and streets, with businesses and Offices. Thousands live under-ground, and they all rely on one thing to keep thr Vault going: the Solar Generator. It is hidden somewhere in the Valley, and will likely never be found by dweller or adventurer alike. Lillian was exhiled from the Vault, forced top-side when she was twenty. She joined the Brother-Hood of steel,and came back a conqueror. The members of the BrotherHood act as a private Police force, patrolling the subterranean streets and ensuring the people down below continue production of Pre-War objects. Liilian is eighty now, and slowly dying of throat cancer. She spends most of her days below the shop in her Vault Pent-House, smoking and thinking of how to make sure the Vault does not fail after she dies. ﻿ Category:Kern Valley